


One-Shots from the Life of Puck and Sabrina Grimm

by Sherlockedkitty



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedkitty/pseuds/Sherlockedkitty
Summary: Cute and fluffy one-shots revolving around Sabrina and Puck. I will be accepting prompts.





	One-Shots from the Life of Puck and Sabrina Grimm

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does.**

Puck and Sabrina were on a double date with their friends Alice and Will. They were at a small diner that has a cozy feel a few blocks from Sabrina's apartment. Sabrina was squished up against the wall reading the menu with Puck on her left chatting with Will who was across from him. Alice was was across from Sabrina and being squished into the wall by Will for it was a small booth. A waitress bustled up to them snapping her gum. "What  _snap_  can  _snap_  I  _snap_  get  _snap_  for  _snap_  ya?"

"I will have French toast with a vanilla milkshake." said Alice.

"Burgers and fries and a root beer," said Will.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with a chocolate milkshake," Puck said instantly.

"Ooooh. What's this? You know what never mind. I'll have this. The Chitterlings. And a vanilla cream soda." Sabrina gushed excitedly. Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust but said nothing. With one last snap the waitress left. The four friends continued to chat until their meals arrived. Everyone dug in hurriedly except Puck. He watched as Sabrina took the first bite of her Chitterlings. She hurriedly took a sip of her soda making a disgusted face. "You don't like it?" he asked with a smirk. Sabrina shook her head wrinkling her nose adorably. "Here we can switch." He took her dish and replaced it with his.

"Thank you," said Sabrina giving him a light peck on the cheek. He just hummed before digging into his own food. Sabrina got up to go to the bathroom a few moments later squishing past Puck. "Eww. Why did you trade with her?" asked a perplexed Will.

"Eh. It's not that bad. Besides, I already knew I was going to end up trading with her."

"How?" asked Alice.

"Sabrina always orders something weird that she isn't going to like. She doesn't even realize she does it. She's also most definitely end up taking my milkshake." Just as Puck finished Sabrina came out squishing back into her seat. She smiled sweetly at Puck before asking for a sip of his milkshake. Puck threw a knowing smirk to Alice and Will before replying, "Sure. You can have it I didn't really want it." Sabrina happily sipped her milkshake and ate her pancakes unaware of the silent conversations her friends were having.


End file.
